Paradox
by Netbug009
Summary: Like the rest of the world 700 years later, Detroit was in ruins. AU.


First long WALL-E fic! Huzzah! This is gonna be fun!

I could give some long excuse post about how I'm not a copycat for being the third to do this, and how I've been planning this for a while, and all kinds of other facts to stand up for myself. But I'm not gonna bother. I know I'm not a copycat or a conformist, and any flamers trying to tell me otherwise will simply be ignored. I will, however, admit that all the other crossovers with Transformers around here got me to finally stop being lazy and start writing more than a few words of this idea, so I guess calling me a bandwagon hopper is fair there. Sorta. Whatever.

So anyway, this is gonna be AU. Well, sorta. This is gonna be AU for WALL-E. A lot. If I say any more I'll spoil something, but just know it's AU.

Speaking of spoilers, there are gonna be massive spoilers for _Transformers: Animated_ in this. All the way through the most recent episode, _A Bridge Too Close Part 2_. And, obviously, there's spoilers for _WALL-E_ too.

Now that all that's out of the way, enjoy the fic! Reviews are appreciated, especially constructive criticism. At the least, if you have no critique, I'd appreciate knowing what you liked about the chapter the most. Thanks guys!

Disclaimer: TFA belongs to Hasbro. WALL-E belongs to Pixar. Neither is mine.

* * *

Paradox

By Netbug009

Introduction

_Par-a-dox. Noun. _

_1. A statement or proposition that seems self-contradictory or absurd but in reality expresses a possible truth. _

2. A good description of a major event in the lives of Detriot's superhero team, though they didn't know it yet.

For starters, to anybody who didn't know Sari Sumdac was an automaton, her life could easily appear to be a time paradox. At first, she continued "growing" like any normal child. To the outside world, and even to herself until she had recently learned the truth, this was the same growth pattern as any other human.

Then, when she was 10, it all stopped.

One day she was in more pain than she had ever been. The few biological parts of her, the small things that had made her life a life for eight years, started dying. Did she need them? No. They were merely a facade for the robot within. But she felt like she needed them. They were what let her eat, and how she seemed to grow. The organics parts of her let her pretend she had never known she wasn't human. But soon, they were gone. If it had been any other robot, it simply would have been an error that needed fixed, but it was Sari. She couldn't be fixed. She was too advanced for anybody to know how she could be fixed. Issac Sumdac had learned in the hardest way not to try and play God.

And that's when the first paradox began. Soon enough, she was a 14 year old girl in the body of a 10 year old, and it would stay that way unless she was upgraded someday. She might have asked him if there weren't so many other problems that her dad was busy with.

For example, attempting to get his company back. It was Sumdac systems, but nobody on the board cared. Issac Sumdac simply did not make the money that Porter C. Powell did when Mr. Sumdac had been gone. But there had to be a law against this, and he would find it and get his company back.

And he may have done it if he hadn't died soon after.

Between his old age and his unhealthy lifestyle,his heart was practically a ticking time bomb.

So there she was, a 16 year old girl in a 10 year old body, being raised one again by her fellow machines, only able to watch as Porter ruled over a company that should have been hers if she could prove she was even alive. Another paradox came up there. By making the company's profits soar with greedy pricing and harsh negotiating to keep a breaking city clean with Sumdac's old trash bots, Sari felt the man was dragging the company through the mud. The most annoying part was that watching was not an option. Sumdac Systems was now getting their hand into more and more places. It seemed like it was _everywhere_, and if it wasn't everywhere, it'd be there soon. One day she'd pick up a wrench to give herself a small repair and suddenly she'd realize _Sumdac Systems _was engraved on the side of it.

"Ratchet, could you please tighten a bolt on my arm?" She asked the medbot one day, who raised an eyebrow.

"Why do you want me to do it?"

"Because then I don't have to look at the wrench."

And if you were willing to go the Ratchet when you could do something yourself, you were serious. _Sumdac Systems_ was a horrible phrase, because it wasn't _Sumdac _Systems. It was _Powell_ Systems now, and it never stopped driving her crazy that they were still using the family name, because it was a reminder that it hadn't always been _Powell Systems_. That once, there was a great man who was now unfortunately gone ran that company.

Inadvertently, when she was a 17 year old in a 10 year old body, Porter did her a favor by finally changing the name. However, _Porter Systems_ did not sit to well with him, because it was Powell _Systems_, and served as a constant reminder that once, a lousy marketer who was now thankfully gone ran that company.

Soon enough, the story of a board meeting where they would decide on a new name was all over the most popular Detroit Newspaper.

It was, after all, the company's newspaper.

A few days later, Sari bought a new personal wrench. When she looked at the engraving on the side of it, like most of the other products in the store, there was a circle with 3 letters inside of it. When she flipped it over, the abbreviation those letters made was spelled out.

_Buy N Large. _It was another paradox, because it was both an ending and a beginning.

The same could soon be said for two sets of heroic robots.

Nobody at the time could have even imagined the scale of this fourth paradox.


End file.
